htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealing the Spotlight
Roles Starring *Geo *Flicky Featuring *Preachy Appearances *Giggles *Petunia *Gerrit *Cuddles *Aussie and Bunky *The Mole *Crazy Plot Geo walks out of her house, holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap. She looks with pride at the broken and flickering Christmas lights that decorate her home, but she spits out her coffee when she looks over at Flicky's house. Flicky is working to string up brand new, multi-colored Christmas lights. Jealous, Geo mutters under her breath and retreats inside her house. As she closes her door, her Christmas lights fall down. On the roof of his house, Flicky struggles to get his Christmas lights on. He ends up electrocuting (but not killing) himself and his fur gets spikey. He sets the lights only to be shocked again when he tries to pick them back up. He ends up falling off the roof into the snow and laughs. Geo drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights, while Preachy walks down the road. He sees the brightly colored Christmas lights picks the cord up curiously, not knowing that Geo has them. Geo looks and sees Preachy and gets mad. She yanks on the cord aggressively and Preachy screams. Later, Geo stares proudly at her lights, not caring that Preachy's shredded skin from his hands are attached to the them. Back outside, Flicky plugs in his Christmas lights, amazing spectators, including Geo. Realizing that she has to pull out all the stops, Geo drops a small Christmas light she's holding and sneaks away while still holding onto a larger bulb. Back at Geo's house, a crowd gathers to see Geo's decorations. Geo has many items stacked on her house, tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating Geo's house include a street lamp, a disco ball, a car, and a lighthouse light, among other things. Geo, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to her lights, lighting up the entire forest. While shielding his eyes, Gerrit's arm catches fire which soon spreads to his entire body. Behind him, a blinded Aussie and Bunky run into each other. Flicky's head begins to boil, and he then explodes. Giggles and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light, while The Mole actually has to shield his eyes. The rays from Geo's lights are so strong, they even cause the moon to explode. Geo, burnt and blackened, turns off the lights and removes her goggles whereupon her eyes immediately melt. Nearby, Cuddles gives Geo a thumbs up, not realizing that his thumb is on fire. Deaths *Preachy possibly dies from the lights. (debatable) *Aussie and Bunky blind run into each other. If not killed, they still died like many off the others. (debatable) *Gerrit is set on fire by the heat of Geo's lights and is presumably burnt to death. (debatable) *Flicky's head boils from the heat of Lumpy's lights. *Giggles and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the lights. Injuries *Flicky is shocked several times. *The skin on Preachy's hands are torn off. Trivia *Geo is responsible for every death in the episode. *This episode is on the Deck the Halls Dvd. Category:Episodes Category:Fan version episodes Category:Spongebobfan123's Episodes